El atardecer y el cisne
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Las consecuencias del dibujo en una servilleta y una foto...3


Sola. Muchas veces en la vida uno puede sentir que está solo, abandonado y sin nadie que lo entienda.

Así se siente Emma Swan. Se siente así por que es huérfana, se siente así por que el amor la dejo.

Aun después de encontrar a su familia, su hogar, hay días en los que se siente sola.

**Solo. Cuando tienes todo y te lo quitan puedes llegar a sentirte solo, abandonado y sin nadie que lo entienda.**

**Así se siente Killian Jones. Se siente así por que su hermano falleció, le quitaron a su amor y lo abandonaron por trecientos años en una isla.**

**Aun después de salir de la isla y conocer Storybrooke, hay días que se siente solo.**

Cada mañana Emma se sienta en el sillón junto a la puerta, en Granny´s. Frente a ella se sienta Neil, el hombre que robo su corazón y lo hiso pedazos.

Nunca dicen mucho. De hecho apenas y se miran, pero Emma siente que así está bien.

**Cada mañana Killian se sienta en su banco, frente a la barra de Granny´s.**

**No voltea hacia la puerta; Nunca lo hace. En su lugar concentra su atención en Tink, la chica rubia que se volvió su mejor amiga.**

**Nunca dicen mucho. No lo necesitan, mientras Killian le pasa una servilleta con un pequeño y lindo dibujo de un hada. Killian siente que así está bien.**

Esa mañana Emma tiene que desayunar en el trabajo. En lugar de sentarse en su lugar de la cafetería, solo ordena para llevar.

Neil le sonríe misteriosamente cuando sale.

En la comisaria, su desayuno está acompañado del dibujo de un cisne en su servilleta.

**Esa mañana Killian no ha podido evitar voltear al sillón junto a la puerta. Por eso dibuja pensativo un cisne, en lugar de un hada.**

**No es consciente de la mirada de Tink cuando ve el dibujo, ni de su sonrisa cómplice con Rubi. **

**Su servilleta desaparece en la bolsa de alguna orden.**

Emma se sorprende cuando, un par de días después, Neil le desea buenos días al salir de la cafetería.

Ordena su desayuno y sale rumbo al trabajo.

En la servilleta, una flor, una Snowdrop le desea buena suerte.

**Killian se sorprende cuando Tink le pide que dibuje una Snowdrop en su servilleta.**

**No comprende la razón de aquello, pero le da gusto a la chica por que le da un poco de miedo su mirada lunática.**

**Robin lo está llamando. Se despide del hada rápidamente, no sea que se le ocurra alguna locura.**

**No ve como Rubi toma su creación, ni mucho menos el destino de la misma. **

Emma no es buena dibujando. Lo sabe.

Ha intentado dibujar un sol con gafas durante horas y no lo logra.

Por eso Snow le sugiere que tome una foto en su lugar. Su madre no sabe para qué quiere el sol, pero si eso evita que llene el comedor de bolas de papel, no importa.

A la mañana siguiente Rubi toma la foto y la coloca junto a una taza llena de café.

**Killian es buen observador. Lo sabe.**

**Nota rápidamente que su café de todos los días está acompañado de un polizón.**

**Una fotografía del atardecer en Storybrooke lo saluda. **

**Rubi no le dice de donde viene, y Robin no quiere ayudarlo a averiguarlo.**

Necesita otra caja, Emma lo sabe.

Las servilletas no caben donde antes las guardaba.

Piensa que tal vez es hora de darle la cara a Neil, portarse como adultos que son, en lugar de chicos de secundaria, y parar con las servilletas.

Aun así, necesita otra caja

**Necesita otra caja, Killian lo sabe.**

**Las fotos no caben donde antes las guardaba.**

**Piensa que es hora de convencer a Rubi para qué le diga quién manda todas esas fotos, y dejar de jugar al amigo secreto.**

**Aun así, necesita otra caja.**

El sol se está ocultando y ella comienza a desesperarse.

Se ha puesto un bonito vestido rojo, algo de maquillaje y perfume.

Su mano se cierra, sobre la servilleta con el cisne dibujado, cuando escucha pasos sobre el muelle.

**El sol se está ocultando y él está desesperado.**

**Rubi lo ha hecho ponerse unos pantalones formales, camisa, corbata, chaleco y loción. No lo dejo llevar su gabardina.**

**Su mano se cierra sobre la foto del muelle, en la que se lee: ¿****_A las 7?_**

**El muelle es grande y él va tarde.**

No puede moverse. Lo intenta, pero no puede.

Ahí, frente a ella, no está Neil. Ella esperaba a Neil. Ella puede manejar a Neil, no a Hook.

-Yo…- dice a media voz. Y sabe, sabe que él sabe. Él sabe que no lo esperaba a él.

**No puede moverse. Lo intenta, pero no puede.**

**Ahí, frente a él, no está Tink. El esperaba a Tink. Él puede manejar a Tink y sus bromas, no a Emma y lo mucho que duele su corazón al verla.**

**-Oh…-dice a media voz. Y sabe, sabe que ella sabe. Ella sabe que le duele saber que no lo esperaba a él.**

Puede verlo en sus ojos. Puede ver como se rompe por dentro, y eso la rompe a ella.

-¿Neil? – le pregunta el. Emma solo puede asentir, mentirle no sirve de nada.

Y puede ver cómo le da la espalda, mientras deja caer un ramo de Snowdrops.

**Puede verlo en sus ojos. Puede ver como se rompe por dentro, y eso lo rompe a él.**

**-¿Neil? – susurra sabiendo a quien ella esperaba. El asentimiento le duele, pero agradece que no le mienta.**

**Y le da la espalda, mientras deja caer un ramo de Snowdrops.**

Emma se pasa los siguientes días en una nube de confusión y melancolía.

No nota a Neil, y sus enigmáticas sonrisas. Ni a su familia, y su preocupación.

Lo que si nota, es que no hay más dibujos en las servilletas.

**Killian pasa los siguientes días en una nube de ron y melancolía.**

**No nota a Robin, y sus intentos de mantenerlo sobrio. Ni a Tink, y su preocupación. **

**Lo que si nota, es que no hay más fotos acompañando su café.**

Emma no está segura de por qué lo hace, pero eso no importa, se siente bien y eso basta.

Aun así, los nervios la ahogan, mientras toma asiento en la barra y desliza la foto de un barco, junto al café del pirata.

**Killian no está seguro de por qué lo hace, pero eso no importa, se siente bien y eso basta.**

**Aun así, se sorprende al ver quien se ha sentado junto a él, en la barra. Mas, aun, al ver la fotografía de un barco junto a su café.**

**Después de un momento, sonríe coquetamente, mientras extiende la libreta donde antes dibujaba un hermoso cisne.**

Sobre la repisa de la chimenea, a la vista de todo el que entre. Se encuentran dos marcos.

Uno con el dibujo de un cisne, el otro con la foto de un barco.

Y frente a ellos, se encuentra una pareja, que no se cansa de contarle a sus hijos la historia del Pirata y la Princesa.

De un atardecer y un cisne.


End file.
